headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
1428 Elm Street
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = A Nightmare on Elm Street | image = | aliases = Thompson residence | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Ohio | county = | city = | town = Springwood | locale = Elm Street | residents = Donald Thompson Marge Thompson Nancy Thompson Jesse Walsh Nancy Holbrook | poi = | 1st = A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) }} is a fictional residence featured in the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. It is most famously known as the home of the Thompson family (and later the Walsh family) in the first two installments of the series. The house was also briefly seen in the third film A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. The house was seen again in the 2003 crossover film Freddy vs. Jason. In the film the house was now the residence of a man named Doctor Campbell as well as his late wife and teenage daughter Lori Campbell. The actual house used for the exterior shots in the first two films was located at 1428 N. Genesee Avenue in Hollywood, California. IMDB; A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984); Filming locations History The earliest known residents at 1428 Elm Street were the Thompson family. Donald Thompson, a lieutenant with the Springwood police department moved out following his divorce from his wife Marge. Their daughter Nancy grew up in the house and lived there until the mid 1980s. Former serial killer-turned-dream demon Freddy Krueger targeted the children of the residents of Elm Street, out of revenge for destroying him while he was alive. Nancy never knew the truth about her parents' involvement in the incident that led to Freddy's original death, but she found herself a victim of his nightmarish manipulations just the same. Freddy tried attacking Nancy in her bath tub after she had fallen asleep shortly following the tragic death of her best friend Tina Gray. Fortunately for Nancy, she was able to wake up in time and spare herself a most grisly demise. Marge Thompson had no idea that Freddy was still active and tormenting her daughter through her dreams. In her mind, Nancy simply suffered a traumatic shock and had developed a sleep disorder. When Nancy learned that the man of her dreams was named Fred Krueger, she asked her mother about him. Marge dismissed Nancy's concerns, owing largely to copious amounts of alcohol. Determined to see Nancy get some sleep, Marge had all of the windows and doors in the house barred up. She refused to tell Nancy where the key was hidden and Nancy became a virtual "Prisoner of Zenda". Marge finally revealed the truth to Nancy about Freddy Krueger. She brought her down into the basement and told her how Fred Krueger had murdered more than twenty neighborhood kids and that the citizens of Elm Street put a stop to him by trapping him inside the boiler room where he worked and set it on fire. She showed her Freddy's razor glove, which she had taken from the scene and kept hidden tucked away inside the basement furnace. Having learned that she had developed the ability to pull people and items out of her dreams, Nancy decided to set a trap for Freddy. She set up elaborate booby traps all over the house then went to sleep. In her dream, Nancy confronted Freddy in the front yard of the house. She tackled him and the two grappled with one another until Nancy woke up. As she had hoped, she managed to pull Krueger out of the dream world and into the real world. It was her belief that Krueger was more vulnerable as a solid, corporeal form and thus, could be defeated. Freddy chased Nancy all through the house, triggering every one of her traps. He chased her into the basement where Nancy doused him with an accelerant and set him on fire. Freddy fled, but he was not finished with the Thompson family just yet. Engulfed in flames, he went back upstairs and murdered Marge Thompson in her bedroom. Nancy recalled some advice given to her by her boyfriend Glen Lantz (prior to his own untimely death), which spoke of something called dream skills. The notion was that if someone met a monster in their dreams, they could defeat it by turning their back upon it, denying its existence and thus, robbing it of it's power. Nancy did just that and the tactic worked. Freddy lunged for her, but having lost too much of his power, he was unable to maintain his form in the waking world. He disappeared back into the dream dimension. A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) By the late 1990s, the house at 1428 Elm Street was owned by the Campbell family, which included Doctor Campbell, Mrs. Campbell and their daughter, Lori Campbell. In 1999, Mrs. Campbell was asleep in her bedroom when she was attacked by Freddy Krueger. Her husband rushed into the bedroom armed with a butcher knife hoping to save her, but was unable to defeat Krueger. Lori's boyfriend, Will Rollins, had sneaked into the house to see Lori and came upon their parents' bedroom. He believed that he had witnessed Mister Campbell murdering his wife. There was no way that Campbell would be able to convince Rollins of the truth. To safeguard himself as well as his daughter, Mister Campbell had Will committed to the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital. In 2003, Lori, now 18, was having her best friends Kia Waterson and Gibb Smith over her house for a private party. Kia wanted Lori to get back into the dating scene, and she knew that she needed to put her baggage concerning her mother behind her. Two of Lori's fellow students from Springwood High School, Trey Cooper and Blake Mueller dropped over unexpectedly. Gibb and Trey decided to have sex in one of the bedrooms in the house. During their sexual escapade, the power to the house cut out, so they lit a few candles. When they were done, Gibb got up to take a shower, during which, the masked undead serial killer known as Jason Voorhees broke into the house and made his way to the bedroom. Trey was lying on his stomach with a beer in his hand and was unaware of Jason's presence. Jason stabbed him multiple times in the back with a machete and then pulled each end of the bed inwards, folding Trey's body backwards, snapping his spine. When Gibb exited the shower, she noticed a puddle of blood pooling from underneath the door. She opened the door and saw Trey's broken and folded body in a flash of lightning. Screaming in terror, she alerted the others and ran from the house. Freddy vs. Jason (2003) The following evening, Lori confronted her father about the matter relating to her mother's death. Doctor Campbell tried to sidestep the issue by offering her some sleep medication, but this only made Lori suspect him as her mother's killer even more. Both she and Will Rollins eventually learned the truth about what had happened. Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Films that feature the * Nightmare on Elm Street, A (1984) * Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge, A (1985) * Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A (1987) (Briefly) * New Nightmare (1994) (As a set) * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Residents of Thompson family * Donald Thompson Presumably moved out after his separation from Marge Thompson. * Marge Thompson * Nancy Thompson Walsh family * Jesse Walsh * Ken Walsh * Cheryl Walsh * Angela Walsh Campbell family * Lori Campbell * Doctor Campbell * Mrs. Campbell Remake series * Gwen Holbrook * Nancy Holbrook Notes * A mock setting of the house was also used in the non-canon 1994 sequel Wes Craven's New Nightmare. * In A Nightmare on Elm Street, the front door of the house is painted blue. In A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, it is painted red. See also External Links * * * A Nightmare on Elm Street at Wikipedia * * A Nightmare on Elm Street at Horrorpedia * * * References Category:Ohio